


December Five: I Swallowed Water in My Sleep

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: Harry isn't comfortable with Draco's unemployment.





	December Five: I Swallowed Water in My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm only a day behind... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Harry snuck out of bed early on Wednesday morning. Draco had fallen quickly to sleep, sated, exhausted, but there was a lump in Harry’s throat and he hadn’t slept much at all.

 

He charmed himself clean, dressed quickly - nearly jumped through the ceiling when Kreacher appeared with a bacon bap as he left - and apparated to the nondescript sidestreet in central London. Ignoring the few people wandering down the alley at this time in the morning, he pressed the door of the bright but shabby telephone box.

 

A tinny voice, a silver badge, and a lurching floor drop later, Harry stood in the atrium of the Ministry.

 

He knew exactly who he needed to talk to, leaving one office for the next as soon as they’d start passing his inquiry on. Hours later, the verdict was the same as always - although there was a centrally organised Potioneers’ Guild, there was no obligation for apothecaries to follow standard educational practices rather than use apprentices as cheap manual labour.

 

Draco knew where he’d been, but chose to ignore it in favour of enjoying the evening rather than rehashing an old argument. Lying in bed beside the sleeping blond, Harry’s heart was disquiet.


End file.
